Fallen Grey Cinders
by Californian-at-heart
Summary: Three sisters were found on the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan. They now live in RiverClan, faced discrimination every day because of their unknown parents. One sister will to anything to find out the truth, but she may find that it is a lot more trouble than it is worth. Especially when one cat will do anything to kept the secret of the sisters birth just that...a secret.
1. Allegiances

**This story takes place in RiverClan in the forest territories. The Prologue will be up soon, but for now, here's the allegiances. **

* * *

**Allegiances:**

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:** Duskstar- Dark grey tom with dark ginger paws

**Deputy:** Pantherfoot- Muscular black tom with yellow eyes, large paws, and a long tail

**Medicine Cat:** Morninglight- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sootfang- Grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

**_Apprentice-Clawpaw_**

Ravenflight- Thick furred black she-cat with a long tail and dark green eyes

Acornshell- Reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Darkshade- Mottled grey and black she-cat with amber eyes

Iceclaw- White tom with green eyes

**_Apprentice- Ivypaw_**

Flowerfall- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Ryeheart- Copper colored tom with black speckles, grey eyes, and long fur

Hawktail- Cream colored tom with a brown tail tip and green eyes

**_Apprentice- Sunpaw_**

Hailfall- Grey tom with long fur and white stripes, with golden flecked blue eyes

Nightfur- Black tom with icy blue eyes

**_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_**

Fireblaze- Ginger tom

**_Apprentice- Plumpaw_**

Cloudbreeze- White she-cat

**_Apprentice- Waterpaw_**

Leafpelt- Brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**_Apprentice- Redpaw_**

Iceleaf- White she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Clawpaw- Brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerpaw- Pretty, sleek copper colored she-cat with white speckles, amber eyes, long legs, and a fluffy tail

Plumpaw- Silver and black she-cat with grey eyes

Redpaw- Brownish-red tom with grey patches and amber eyes

Waterpaw- Dark grey tom with silver patches and grey eyes

Sunpaw- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Ivypaw- White she-cat with silver and cream colored spots

**Queens:**

Marshflower- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes **(Mother to Stoneshade's kits, Crowkit and Duckkit)**

Mistysplash- Light grey tabby she-cat **(Mother to Nightfur's kits, Thrushkit and Rosekit)**

Maplefall- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes **(Expecting Pantherfoot's kits)**

**Kits:**

Crowkit- Black tom with yellow eyes

Duckkit- Brown tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes and messy fur

Fallenkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot on her chest and yellow eyes

Cinderkit- Grey and black she-cat with amber eyes

Greykit- Grey dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Thrushkit- Grey tom

Rosekit- Cream colored she-cat with ginger spots

**Elders:**

Stoneshade- Black tom with blue eyes

Brightsong- Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Smokepelt- Dark grey tom with green eyes

**WindClan:**

**Leader:** Leafstar- Brown and black she-cat with hazel colored eyes

**Deputy:** Redtail- Light ginger tom with a ginger tail with amber eyes

**_Apprentice- Pinepaw_**

**Medicine Cat:** Barkstripe- Black she-cat with white underbelly, chest and ears and a short tail

**Warriors:**

Ebonyfire- Black she-cat with hazel colored eyes

**_Apprentice- Riverpaw_**

Ashfoot- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Flowerpetal- White and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**_Apprentice- Blackpaw_**

Mapleleaf- Blue-grey she-cat with hazel colored eyes

Stormbreeze-Dark grey tom with light grey spots and amber eyes

**_Apprentice- Willowpaw_**

Nightstorm- White she-cat with black dapples and blue eyes

Coldpelt- Grey tom with a white chest and cold, icy blue eyes

Rainclaw- Blue-grey tom with golden-yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Willowpaw- Dark grey she-cat with grey ears and chest with green eyes

Riverpaw- Grey she-cat with dark grey ears and underbelly with blue eyes

Blackpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Pinepaw- Bolden-brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Duskfire- Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes **(Expecting Redtail's kits)**

Poppywind- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes **(Expecting Ashfoot's Kits)**

Softstep- Light brown she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and paws and green eyes **(Mother to Thistlekit, Goldenkit, and Snakekit)**

**Kits:**

Thistlekit- Grey tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Goldenkit- Pale ginger tom with green eyes

Snakekit- Light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Pantherfur- Black tom with yellow eyes

Otterpelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Adderfur- Elderly, reddish-brown tom with ragged fur and green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Poppystar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Blackwind- Black tom with grey eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Feathershine- Greyish-silver she-cat with yellow eyes

**_Apprentice- Lilypaw_**

**Warriors:**

Foxwind- Ginger and white tom with green eyes

**_Apprentice- Stripepaw_**

Silvershade- Sleek silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spiderwhisper- Black she-cat with cold, icy blue eyes (Former Loner)

**_Apprentice- Flowerpaw_**

Firestorm- Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Wingfeather- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Skywing- Bluish-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**_Apprentice- _Pebblepaw**

Snowfrost- White she-cat with grey dapples and amber eyes

Sablepelt- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpelt- Pale ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flowerpaw-Golden she-cat with black tipped ears and a black tail tip with yellow eyes

Lilypaw- Tiny Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Pebblepaw- Light grey tom with amber eyes

Stripepaw- Light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Stormshade- Grey dappled she-cat with green eyes **(Mother to Foxwind's kits, Whitekit and Hawkkit)**

Dawnstorm- Dark cream colored she-cat with green eyes **(Expecting Firestorm's kits)**

Larchtail- Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes **(Mother to Wingfeather's kit Mosskit)**

**Kits:**

Whitekit- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkkit- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mosskit- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Shadepelt-Light grey tom with darker patches

Hollyshade- Dappled black she-cat with ragged fur and yellow eyes

Daisyheart- Small white she-cat with yellow eyes

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Shellstar- White tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**_Apprentice- Cloudpaw_**

**Deputy:** Finchwing- Black and white tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayleaf- Light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**_Apprentice- Icepaw_**

**Warriors:**

Greysun- Thick, grey furred tom with amber eyes

Blackclaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Barktail- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Smokepelt- Pale grey tom with pale yellow eyes

Frostwind- White tom with yellow eyes

Leopardpelt- Golden she-cat with pale brown spots and green eyes

**_Apprentice- Falconpaw_**

Yellowtail- Golden tom with pale yellow eyes

Nightsky- Black tom with amber eyes

Eaglefeather- Dark brown tom with dark yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw- Long furred white tom with pale yellow eyes

Falconpaw- Dappled golden-brown tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silverstripe- White she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and green eyes **(Mother to Blackclaw's kits, Badgerkit and Hailkit)**

Whitefeather- White she-cat with grey flecks and green eyes **(Mother to Stormkit, Willowkit, Featherkit)**

**Kits:**

Badgerkit- Black she-cat with white paws, a long white stripe from her nose to her tail tip, thorn sharp claws, and blue eyes

Hailkit- Grey tom with darker stripes and green eyes

Stormkit- Dappled grey tom with green eyes

Featherkit- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Willowkit- Pretty pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Lightshade- Golden she-cat with grey eyes

Darkstorm- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Ambereyes- Grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**These cats are OCs. I only own, Sootfang, Stoneshade, Marshflower, Poppystar, Duckkit, Crowkit, Fallenkit, Cinderkit, and Greykit. The rest are all other peoples OC's.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"They're beautiful", the tom said smiling down on his mate and newborn kits. He purred as his gaze locked onto to three kits, all she-cats. They were all as beautiful as their mother.

The she-cat glanced up at the sky impatiently and began to stand up. The tom was quickly at her side, he looked and his mate in confusion and concern as he asked, "What are you doing?"

The she-cat shrugged, "The sun will be up soon, I have to get back". The tom sighed and relief and said, "Oh okay. I'll help you take the kits back then"

The she-cat's eyes widened, "You don't really think I can bring them back with me, do you?"

"B-But…", the tom stammered, "What are they supposed to do! They'll die without their mother". The she-cat flinched at the word '_mother_', but she knew she had to think of something, she couldn't just leave her beautiful daughters to die. But she couldn't take them back with her either, the clan would be so confused. So what was she to do with the three mewling kits and her belly?

That's when a thought dawned on her, she could give her kits to the other clans, but what clan was good enough for her daughters? They wouldn't survive in ShadowClan, especially with leafbare so close. Even at their young age, the she-cat could tell they didn't have the build of WindClan cats. And there was no way she'd let her kits grow up in the kittypet infested ThunderClan. Which left only one option…

"RiverClan", the she-cat decided, "Take them to RiverClan's border, there they'll be safe"

"Are you sure?" the tom asked uneasily, "I mean the river…"

"Of course I'm sure", the she-cat snapped, "They are my kits after all". The tom nodded, "Then I should get going, if I want to make it to the border before the dawn patrol"

The she-cat nodded and looked down at her kits sadly. She licked each of her kit's heads with tears in her eyes. Quietly, the tom picked up two of the kits and started turning away. Suddenly, he turned around and said, "I'll be back for the other one".

As the tom saw grief on the she-cats face he muttered, "I love you, and I'll make sure to watch our kits whenever I can". When he saw his mate nod, he bounded away, crossing from one territory to the next.

The she-cat could just barely see the first rays of the sun when her mate returned for her last kit. The tom touched noses lovingly with her as he bent down to grab the last kit.

As the tom disappeared, the she-cat felt a flame of determination build in her chest as she thought, '_I will always be watching you, my kits. I will always love you!'_

Quietly the she-cat stood up and made her way back to camp. She couldn't let anyone notice she was missing. And as she walked back to her home, she pictured the faces of her kits over and over again in her mind, until it hurt too much to see them…

* * *

**I hope you guessed liked this prologue; hopefully the first chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Fallenkit's P.O.V.)

"It seems little Fallenkit has fallen into the mud", a small black tom sneered, "How fitting!"

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly back, "You pushed me!"

I wasn't actually upset about being in the mud; I was just upset that Crowkit had pushed me. Crowkit hissed, "Shut up you stupid Drypaw. I didn't do anything!"

I flinched at Crowkit's words. I was a definite outcast in RiverClan. I was the only cat in the clan that didn't like to swim, or go in the river in general. So most of the clan teased me, calling me a Drypaw.

"Don't call me a Drypaw you piece of Frogdung!" I screeched back at him. Crowkit leaped back at the volume of my words. His yellow eyes widened as I puffed out my fur to seem threatening. He scampered off towards the nursery fearfully, which made me feel extremely happy.

"Well…" a voice said from behind me, "You sure told him off"

I turned around to find my best friend Duckkit standing behind me. The messy furred brown tabby she-cat had a way of sneaking up on cats. I believed it was because she was blind, but she just called it natural talent.

I smiled, "I sure did. But I doubt that will stop him". Duckkit nodded, "My brother isn't really that kind and compassionate kind of cat huh?"

"Definitely not", I said laughing. Duckkit motioned towards the nursery and said, "You bet get back to your sisters. I'm only even out here to get Marshflower a few minnows"

I nodded and said, "Thanks Duckkit. I'll see you later"

I headed back into the nursery and found my sister sitting in our nest. Cinderkit was flicking her grey and black tail at Greykit's ear, causing Greykit to be greatly annoyed. I plopped into our nest beside them and asked, "What's up?"

Cinderkit and Greykit's identical amber eyes gleamed, "We were just talking about how mean you were to Crowkit"

I frowned, "He totally dissevered it! He called me a drypaw!"

Greykit laughed, "But you _are_ a drypaw!"

I huffed angrily, "That doesn't mean he can remind me of another one of the reasons I'm different from everyone else"

Cinderkit frowned, "At least he didn't call you Rouge"

I shrugged, "But he's sure to call all three of us that at some point"

My statement was too true. We had been found on the border as kits, our eyes weren't even open yet. Everyone assumed our parents were dead or just didn't care about us and left us there. Since the Warrior Code says you can't neglect a kit in danger, we were brought back to camp. But the Warrior Code said nothing about discriminating kits with unknown parents, so we became the subject to a lot of bullying in the clan.

My sisters pushed their grey pelts against me gently and I began to purr. I was very close to my sisters, seeing that none of us had any close friends in the clan. Well…other than Duckkit, but her blindness forces her to become a medicine cat, and that's not what she wants to be. So she usually just sulks in her nest most the day. Mistysplash's kits are nice, and very cute, but only two moons. Cinderkit tends to talk about some quite gory stuff, and I don't want Thrushkit and Rosekit to hear that.

Then there were the queens…Duckkit and Crowkit's mother Marshflower despised us. She was the one that feed us until we were old enough to eat fresh kill, but the only reason she fed us was because Duskstar made her. Mistysplash was alright, but she didn't really speak to me much, so I'm guess she didn't talk with Greykit or Cinderkit much either. The last queen was a fairly new queen name Maplefall. She was expecting the deputy's kits, but she wasn't stuck up or anything. She's surprisingly nice, despite her short temper. She doesn't like half-clan cats, but since no one knows whether I'm half-clan or whether I even have clan blood in me, she tends to be very kind to us. She's pretty much the closest thing to a mother figure that I have.

Cinderkit lifted her head up and said loudly, "Hunting patrol's back"

Greykit and I looked at her quickly. Greykit asked, "How do you know?"

Cinderkit shrugged, "I can smell the fish", Cinderkit grimaced, "How can you not smell that disgusting stench?"

Greykit and I laughed loudly. Between me being a drypaw and Cinderkit not liking fish, Greykit always seemed to have a hard time deciding on something fun for us all to do. We could go by the river, but while Greykit and Cinderki secretly played in the water, I'd have to sit as a look out because of my hatred for water. We could play Toss the Fish, but then Cinderkit would have to sit out. Sometimes it didn't seem fair that Greykit was the only one of us that could at least act normal.

As I headed out of the nursery to get something to eat, I turned to my sisters and asked, "Are you hungry?"

They both nodded, but Cinderkit said, "Get me a bird". I frowned and asked, "What if no one caught a bird today?"

Cinderkit rolled her eyes, "Then don't come back unless you have a bird". I sighed and nodded, slipping out of the nursery and into the sun filled camp.

I blinked against the harsh sunlight, desperately wishing it was cloudy or raining. Despite me being a drypaw, I loved the rain; in fact it was one of my favorite things.

As my eyes adjusted to the harsh light, I could see the separate paw-made dens of the warriors, elders, and apprentices. Just looking at the dens made my paws prickle with excitement. I couldn't wait to be an apprentice, but every kit seems to say that. Expect…maybe Cinderkit, she can be really lazy sometimes, so I'm sure I'll be hearing a lot of complaining from her when early morning trainings start.

But even with the excitement of becoming an apprentice in a moon and a half, I felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of not sharing a nest with Greykit and Cinderkit. We were plenty old enough now to sleep in our own nests, but we just preferred to sleep close to each other.

I always felt like I had to protect Greykit and Cinderkit, even though we didn't know who was born first. Greykit always so innocent and timid and Cinderkit was always argumentative and difficult, and all of those attributes would easily get them in trouble.

I got in trouble a lot too. I had a big mouth, but I was actually very timid. I was kind of a mix between my sisters, that always how they explain why I'm a tortoiseshell. They say since I'm a mix of their personalities, that that's why I'm a mix of all the colors. It's a really beetle-brained notion, but I haven't got a better solution, so I just go with it.

"Hey…do you want something?" a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw two of the older apprentices, Clawpaw and Tigerpaw, staring at me in confusion. I stared at them with wide eyes and said quietly, "I'm fine"

"Oh…" Clawpaw said happily bursting into a smile, "Do you want us to take you back to the nursery?"

My eyes narrowed and I snapped, "I can go to and from the nursery on my own you know!"

Tigerpaw took a step back, "Sorry kit, you just seemed kind of lost". I frowned, "I'm not lost! I've been outside the nursery loads of times! And don't call me kit!"

My pelt was bristling now, but I wasn't completely sure why. I was angry, yes. But my temper wasn't usually that bad. Clawpaw pushed in between us and said to Tigerpaw, "Come on, we should get back to the others"

The two older she-cats left, so I made my way to the fresh kill pile. I felt a huge disappointment when I saw that they weren't any birds amongst the pile of fish. I grabbed two small minnows and tentatively laid one of them outside the nursery. Hopefully Maplefall or Mistysplash would assume one of the apprentices dropped it off and would give it to Greykit. I was going to wait for the next hunting patrol to return to check for Cinderkit's bird.

I laid outside the nursery quietly, staring at my reflection through a hole that the warriors dug a few moons ago to collect water for the queens. I sighed sadly, not only did not fit in with RiverClan's costums, but I didn't look much like a RiverClan cat either. I was a drypaw, which meant I'd have a hard time swimming and fishing, which was everything RiverClan was known for.

There weren't many tortoiseshells in RiverClan either. From what I'd seen, Maplefall was the only other one, which was another reason I thought of her as my mother-figure. Most RiverClan cats were the colors of things you'd find by a river, whether it be the river itself or the sand or stones. Like Greykit's grey dappled pelt or Cinderkit's grey and black pelt. And they all had sleek bodies and shiny fur, well except Cinderkit, her body was more like mine, but her fur was still glossy.

I was so different looking. I had a tortoiseshell pelt and cold yellow eyes that made me look very intimidating. I wasn't very sleek, I mean I was small, but I had large shoulder and even larger paws. But Maplefall said that it was a good thing that I had large paw, which made me feel a little better. My fur was fluffy, so it would weigh me down if I ever got the courage to swim.

I sighed sadly and watched the entrance of camp intently, waiting for the next hunting patrol to return. Time seemed to fly by and soon enough it was nightfall. I tried to pull myself off the ground, and make my way to the nursery. But I just couldn't find the strength, I was just too tired.

So I decided I had no other option, I would have to sleep outside. I rolled lazily into a few reeds, hoping they would help protect me from the harsh Leaf-fall winds. It didn't help much though, because I was still shaking like a leaf.

I tried to ignore the cold as I closed my eyes and began drifting off to sleep. As darkness engulfed me I thought, 'Everyone will see how strong I am tomorrow. Sleeping out here will definitely show them I'm worthy to be a RiverClan warrior'

* * *

"Fallenkit! Fallenkit wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Greykit and Cinderkit staring at me nervously. When I opened my eyes, Greykit sighed and said, "Oh thank StarClan you're alright!"

I narrowed my eyes and rasped, "What do you mean?"

Cinderkit frowned, "We couldn't find you this morning, you weren't in the nest. We found outside here in the reeds, you were shivering really violently"

Just as she said that, I shivered. This caused Greykit to look at me with concern. She turned to Cinderkit and said, "We need to get her to Morninglight. She'll be able to warm Fallenkit up"

Cinderkit nodded. Greykit asked me, "Can you stand?"

I tried to muster the strength to stand, but the more I tried the more I seemed to fall. Greykit grabbed me by my scruff and hoisted me onto Cinderkit's shoulders. It was very uncomfortable and became even more so when Greykit took half of my body onto her own shoulders.

They took me to an olive sedge and laid me down in front of it. Cinderkit grabbed me and dragged me deeper into the sedge, until most of the leaves and branches cleared away, revealing a calm and empty den.

Morninglight looked up from her work and gasped. She rushed over to us and looked me over. She turned to Cinderkit and asked, "What happened? Please don't tell me you've been practicing battle moves again!"

Cinderkit shook her head, "No nothing like that. Greykit and I found her sleeping outside the nursery this morning"

Morninglight looked and me and asked, "What were you doing outside at night. You know the nights are getting colder"

"I know", I rasped. It hurt to talk, but I forced myself to continue, "Cinderkit told me not to come back until I had a bird for her, so I was waiting for a hunting patrol, but I fell asleep while waiting"

I wasn't going to tell her I partially slept outside to prove I was strong. Morninglight would yell and me, and might even have Duskstar delay my apprentice ceremony. I really _really_ didn't want that!

Morninglight put her paw on my forehead and said, "Yep…you definitely have a fever and probably a cold too. You're not going to like this, but I'm going to have to give you quite a few herbs. You're too small to just confine you to camp; you need to get better as quickly as you can"

I coughed and nodded weakly. Morninglight returned with a pile of herbs and laid them out in front of me. As she gave them to me she muttered, "Borage for fever, Burnet for strength, Coltsfoot for coughing, Feverfew for any headache, and Poppy Seeds to make you sleep"

As I swallowed the last of the bitter herbs, Morninglight smiled and pulled a yellowish object from behind her. It was dripping with a thick golden liquid. Morninglight pushed it towards me and said, "Here, have some of this, it will help with the taste, plus it will help your throat"

The liquid was sweet and eased the pain in my throat. Morninglight lifted her paw and began to lick it. She looked up and said, "I hope you liked it. I got stung by a few bees trying to get it"

Cinderkit looked and the liquid and said, "It smells so good!"

Morninglight smiled, "Would you like some. It's just honey, so it won't hurt you"

As Cinderkit licked up some of the honey, I yawned and felt my eyes begin to close. As I felt the now familiar feeling of exhaustion, my eyes closed farther. And as they did, I heard Morninglight say, "Sleep little one, I can tell a difficult future awaits you…"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Cinderkit's P.O.V)

I sighed in annoyance as Greykit paced nervously outside the nursery. Fallenkit had been confined to the medicine cat den for a half moon. Morninglight wouldn't let us visit her, and she didn't seem to be telling her about anything that had happened in the clan either.

But Fallenkit was being relaeased from the medicine cat den today; Greykit and I were both very excited. Greykit could wait to tell her about the warrior ceremony she'd missed. During the ceremony, Clawpaw, Tigerpaw, Plumpaw, Redpaw, and Waterpaw had become warriors and earned the names Clawswipe, Tigerbird, Plumfeather, Rednose, and Waterspots.

I couldn't wait to tell Fallenkit about the frog I'd almost caught. I would've caught it too, if Marshflower wouldn't have seen and yelled and me. Fallenkit will be impressed though, I'm sure. She loves to catch frogs, she never kills them though, she just lets them go.

Greykit nudged me suddenly and squealed happily, "Her she comes!"

I gave a small smile as Fallenkit emerged from the medicine cat den. She seemed different then when I'd last saw her, even though it was only a half moon ago. She looked bigger, as if she'd grown, though she was still small compared to me and Greykit. Her sharp yellow eyes were gleaming with excitement as she raced towards us.

"Fallenkit!" Greykit squealed, she touched noses with Fallenkit happily. Fallenkit stared expectantly at me. I flashed her a small smile and said, "It's good to have you back"

Fallenkit smiled, "It's good to be back"

Greykit pushed between us happily and asked Fallenkit, "Did Morninglight tell you what today is?"

Fallenkit's eyes widened and she shifted excited as she guessed, "Is it our apprentice ceremony?"

I rolled my eyes and frowned, "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Greykit purred and pushed Fallenkit playfully, "No silly, we still have to wait another moon to become apprentices. It's Duckkit and Crowkit's ceremony!"

"Really?" Fallenkit asked shocked, "They're six moons old already?"

I rolled my eyes, "They're a moon older than us! Did you forget?"

Fallenkit flatten her ears in embarrassment and licked the white splash on her chest. I smirked; this little movement she'd made confirmed my suspicions. Fallenkit had completely forgotten Duckkit and Crowkit's age. I could tell by the way she licked the white splash on her chest.

Every cat had their own nervous tic, something they did when they were nervous, or lying, or embarrassed. Mine was unsheathing and sheathing my claws. Greykit's was that her ears twitched. And Fallenkit's…was licking the white patch of fur on her chest.

Fallenkit narrowed her eyes and glared at me. She snapped at me angrily, "So what if I did forget?" She turned to Greykit and asked, "So when is the ceremony?"

"Right about now, actually", a voice said from behind them. I laughed as Greykit and Fallenkit jumped. Morninglight was behind us smirking at us.

"What are you kits still doing around here?" Morninglight asked, "You should be in the nursery"

"Never mind that!" I said in annoyance, "What did you say about the apprentice ceremony?"

Morninglight frowned, "You should learn to respect you elders, kit!"

"Yeah whatever", I mumbled rolling my eyes. Great StarClan, could Morninglight get anymore bossy? Just because she's the medicine cat, doesn't mean she can boss me around!

Greykit gave Morninglight an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry for Cinderkit's rudeness, I think she might have a hairball somewhere"

Morninglight frowned at me, she turned to Greykit, smiling brightly and said, "It's alright"

"So anyway…" Greykit said cheerfully, "Do you know when the apprentice ceremony is Morninglight?"

Morninglight nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. In fact, I'm off to see Duskstar now, and then…I suspect the ceremony will be right after"

"Then we should get going!" Fallenkit exclaimed, "I want to wish Duckkit good luck!"

"What about Crowkit?" Greykit asked. I rolled my eyes and growled, "Crowkit can go get by a monster, right Fallenkit?"

Fallenkit's eyes widened in shock, which surprised me. I though she hated Crowkit. She hesitantly nodded, a smile forming on her face, and said, "Yeah, that tom is such a beetlebrain! I feel bad for whoever has to mentor him"

"Hey!" Greykit said with a hint of anger to her voice, "That's not very nice you two!"

I glared at Greykit, and she shrunk back. I smirked and said back, "Well, Crowkit isn't very nice either, so it's okay"

"Yeah", Fallenkit agreed. Her eyes widened suddenly, "Wait…you don't, you know, _like_ Crowkit, do you?"

Greykit wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Great StarClan no!"

Fallenkit shrugged, "Just making sure". Greykit suddenly lowered herself to the ground and laughed, "I'll race you to the nursery!"

I lowered myself to the ground and said, "You're on!"

And with that…we were off! For a heartbeat, I was in the lead, but it seemed almost as soon as I was, a flash of fur passed me. I knew that multicolored fur anywhere, it was Fallenkit! I had no idea she was that fast, but it made sense. She couldn't swim, so running was the next best thing.

I knew there was no way I was going to beat, but I was determined to beat Greykit. So I slowly began speeding up, leaving Greykit behind, despite the growing burning sensation in my chest.

As I'd thought, Fallenkit won the race. Fallenkit was obviously proud; the gleam in her eyes told me that. After we'd all caught our breaths, Greykit and I followed Fallenkit into the nursery. Inside, Duckkit and Crowkit were being groomed fiercely by Marshflower.

I thought it was pretty funny, but it was obvious Duckkit and Crowkit didn't enjoy it. Fallenkit approached Duckkit cautiously, knowing very well that Marshflower might snap at her.

"Isn't it great?" Fallenkit commented, "You're going to be an apprentice!"

Duckkit rolled her dull blue eyes, "Yeah…it'll be _sooo_ fun. I get stuck being a medicine cat, while Crowkit gets to be a warrior"

"Being a medicine cat isn't _bad_", Fallenkit pointed out.

"She's right", Marshflower said, which surprised everyone in the nursery. Marshflower never spoke to us nicely, and she certainly didn't agree with us, "Being a medicine cat is a huge honor"

Duckkit just sighed. I saw Marshflower's ear perk up suddenly, and just moments later I heard Duskstar calling the clan together. Thrushkit and Rosekit began bouncing around Mistysplash excitedly. Rosekit asked, "Can we watch the ceremony mother, can we?"

Mistysplash sighed and got up, "Fine, but you two have to promise to be quiet!"

Thurshkit and Rosekit replied squealing, "We promise!"

Maplefall stood up, despite being a half moon away from kitting. She asked my sisters and I, "Do you want to watch the ceremony?"

I shrugged, but Fallenkit and Greykit where nodding excitedly. As the three of us followed Maplefall out of the nursery, Fallenkit said to Duckkit, "Good luck!"

I smirked at the two kits as they came out of the nursery with Marshflower. I could see Stoneshade, Duckkit and Crowkit's father, sitting up near the front. I realized that after her kits become apprentices, Marshflower would likely join her mate in the elders den.

"Crowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Darkshade, I hope she will pass down all she knows to you", Duskstar said.

As the two touched noses, Duckkit pushed her way past them and stood beside Duskstar. Suddenly, Morninglight stood beside Duskstar and Duckkit and began to speak, "Cats of RiverClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat with memory and talent. Your next medicine cat will be Duckpaw"

"Duckpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Morninglight?" Duskstar asked.

I could see the mix of anger and sadness on her face, as she hesitantly said, "I-I do"

Morninglight seemed to notice Duckpaw unhappiness, but she just frowned and said, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats"

"The good wishes of all RiverClan go with you", Duskstar put in quietly, finishing the ceremony.

As cats began to go back to their work, I saw Fallenkit approach the newly named Duckpaw, Not having anything better to do, I approached them and silently listened to their conversation. I was about to put in my own input on the conversation-which was about what our favorite warrior duty was-when Morninglight came up to us and said, "Duckpaw, it time for training"

I was surprised to find myself felling for Duckpaw as she sulked away, dragging her tail in the dirt. She looked so unhappy, but then again…she did agree to do this, so it was her own fault she felt so unhappy.

"I feel so bad for her", Fallenkit said sadly. I nodded in agreement, but that didn't stop me from muttered, "She chose her own fate…"


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Greykit's P.O.V)

"Greypaw, your mentor will be Clawswipe. May she pass down her skill and wisdom to you", Duskstar announced.

I giddily touched noses with Clawswipe and bounced over to my sisters. Fallenpaw smiled brightly at me, but Cinderpaw was frowning in her usual manner.

I had to admit, I was slightly jealous of my sisters. Fallenpaw had gotten Ravenflight, one of the senior warriors, for her mentor. And Cinderpaw had gotten Pantherfoot for her mentor. Cinderpaw didn't even really want to be an apprentice, and yet she got the deputy as her mentor!

I wasn't complaining or anything though. Clawswipe might be a young warrior; she was very sweet and patient. I was looking forward to her training.

After the ceremony Fallenpaw went to go tour the territory with Ravenflight. Cinderpaw and I had been told by our mentor that they were going to teach us how to fish, much to Cinderpaw's dislike.

I glanced excitedly at the churning river as Pantherfoot tried to make Cinderpaw understand, for the hundredth time, that she had to learn how to fish. Cinderpaw snapped angrily, "I'm going to do it! I don't need to know how to fish"

Pantherfoot sighed in defeat, and said sounding exhausted, "Fine, then I'll take you to the elders den and show you how to clear away their old bedding"

Cinderpaw didn't seemed to happy and that idea either, but she eventually agreed. Pantherfoot glanced at Clawswipe and asked, "Will you be alright without us?"

Clawswipe nodded and purred in amusement, "Greypaw doesn't seem to be near as much trouble as Cinderpaw is. So I'm sure we'll be fine"

"I'll be good", I promised. Clawswipe smiled kindly at me and nodded. Once Cinderpaw and Pantherfoot left, we sat by the riverbank searching for fish.

We could see a group of fish coming our way. Clawswipe unsheathed her claws quietly and brushed her tail against my mouth, motioning for me to be quiet. As the fish came closer, Clawswipe stretched her paw out quickly; without moving her body, and snatched up one of the carp.

She quickly gave it a sharp bite, killing it. She looked at the carp proudly and said, "Would you like to try?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yes please!"

"Get as close to the water as you can without seeing your shadow", Clawswipe ordered.

I tried to follow her instructions to the best of my abilities. But in the end, my shadow was still slightly visible in the water. Clawswipe nodded encouragingly and purred, "You're doing very well for your first try!"

"Now", Clawswipe ordered, becoming more serious, "Unsheathe your claws, and when you see a fish coming your way, try and scoop it out of the water as fast as you can"

I watched the water intently, looking for something to come my way. It seems I got my wish, because suddenly I could see the small body of a fish rushing through the water.

I quickly lashed out my paws and slapped the fish out of the river and down onto the ground. A rush of pride coursed through me as I saw the fish squirming on the ground. I quickly bent down and bit the fish's neck area sharply and released my grip on it when I heard the crunch of bone.

Clawswipe looked at me proudly and said, "That was very good for your first time"

I had only caught a minnow, but to me, it felt like a huge pike! I don't think I had ever been more excited in my life. Clawswipe drew her paw over her ear lazily and said, "Well, I think that's enough fishing for today"

"But I just started!" I exclaimed whining. Clawswipe rolled her eyes and said, "You still have to make your nest, you don't want to sleep out in the cold do you?"

I shook my head, "But will it really take all day?"

Clawswipe nodded, "It's a RiverClan tradition. You have to make your nest all by yourself, so that it is unique to you"

I sighed in disappointment but nodded. I grabbed my minnow gingerly and padded after Clawswipe. When we returned, I put my minnow on the fresh-kill pile proudly, and followed Clawswipe to a patch of reed on the far side of camp.

"This is where you'll get the reeds for your nest", Clawswipe said. She gripped on of the reeds with jaws and snapped it off the stem and instructed, "This is the best way to get the reeds"

I grinned and happily grabbed the reed Clawswipe had broken and moved it out of the way. Half-way through my reed collecting, Clawswipe left to go on a patrol to the ShadowClan border, so when I was done collecting my reeds, I had no one to teach me how to build my nest.

I tried my best to copy the design of the other nests, and I think it turned out pretty good. The entrance was the shape of the white lily petals outside of camp (**AN: A triangle**), which was something I'd never seen, happen with a nest before. But all the other nests' entrances looked similar to mine, so I didn't dwell on it.

I stepped into the nest slowly, and I immediately felt at home there. I circled the nest carefully before laying down near the front of the den, with my paws sticking out of the den.

It was a little uncomfortable without moss, but I could just go get some later. The lack of moss-however, didn't stop me from falling asleep.

"Greypaw…Greypaw", a voice said quietly, waking me from my peaceful nap. I opened my eyes slowly to find Clawswipe smiled down at me. I got up lazily and stretched out of my nest and mumbled, "Hmm?"

Clawswipe laughed, "Sorry to wake you sleepy head. But I found somethings by the ShadowClan border that I thought you might like"

She grabbed something from behind her. My eyes widened as I saw what it was. It was some squirrel…a lot of it by the looks of it. Find fur was rare in our territory, and usually only the Senior Warriors had fur, and they usually used it to line their nests.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked excitedly. Clawswipe pushed the fur towards me and I felt my heart skip a beat in excitement.

"I found it right by the Thunderpath. And since I found it, I get to choose what to do with it. And I thought I give it to you for doing a good job on your den. You can line you nest with it", Clawswipe said.

I squealed in excitement and thanked Clawswipe for the amazing gift. Clawswipe nodded and pointed out, "You should get some sleep, it's pretty late, and we've got training first thing in the morning"

I nodded in agreement and slipped into my den. I carefully moved the squirrel fur around the edges of my nest, and purred as I felt it graze my sides as I laid down.

I breathed in the smell of the squirrel fur, and found something quite strange. The smell on the fur was tart, and kind of foul, and it was mixed with the bitter smell of unfamiliar cats. But the weird thing was…these smells felt familiar to me, and the seemed quite welcoming.

I gazed up at the sky, dark as shadow, and sighed in contempt. I loved nighttime; it was my favorite time of the day. It also seemed to be the only thing I shared from my sisters. I sighed sadly. I just seemed so different from my sisters; it made me feel so distant from them.

Speaking of those two fishbrains, I could see them slipping out of their own nests and I watched them as they began to leave camp.

When I was sure they were gone, I quickly got up and tried to follow their scent trails. It was hard, but I seemed to manage just fine. But the trail led me to unfamiliar territory. I could tell I was still in RiverClan, but Clawswipe hadn't shown me the territory yet, so I had no idea where I was.

My best bet was just to follow Cinderpaw and Fallenpaw. I was quite sure I was at the end of my sisters' scent trail when I heard it. It kind of sounded like the river, but this was different somehow. I took a deep breathe, and it was then that I realized where I was. Because this place smelled exactly like the scent of the squirrel fur in my nest. This had to be the Thunderpath.

And it turns out I had been right, because as I pushed through the few thick bushes blocking my way, I saw what could only be the Thunderpath. It was wide and grey, and it looked like stone, but I wasn't sure.

And sitting on the side of the Thunderpath…where Cinderpaw and Fallenpaw, gazing over into the lands beyond, which I guessed must be ShadowClan's territory.

I strained my ears to listen to my sisters' conversation. I was surprised when I heard Fallenpaw say, "Isn't beautiful over there?"

I stared at the two of them as Cinderpaw nodded. Suddenly Cinderpaw stood up and took a step onto the Thunderpath. I saw Fallenpaw's pelt bristle nervously as she hissed, "What are you doing?"

Cinderpaw shrugged, "I want to check it out". Fallenpaw shook her head, "That's ShadowClan's territory, we can't go over there!"

"Come on!" Cinderpaw groaned, "You can't tell me you don't feel what I'm feeling. There's something over there…I can feel it!"

"Please!" Cinderpaw pleaded. I was shocked; I had never heard Cinderpaw beg for anything before. This must be pretty important to her.

"Fine", Fallenpaw snapped, slightly irritated. She and CInderpaw simultaneously stepped onto the Thunderpath after a bright blue monster roared passed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screeched as I stepped out of the bushes. Fallenpaw jumped back off the Thunderpath in fright and whipped around.

When she saw it was just me, her fur fell flat and breathed a sigh of relief, "Greypaw…it's just you"

"Yes…" Cinderpaw agreed, narrowing her eyes, "And just what are do you think you're doing here?"

"I-I saw you leave", I stammered nervously. Cinderpaw barred her fangs and I was a taken back when she growled, "So you thought you'd just follow us then, huh?"

I shrunk back fearfully, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting into trouble. It's only our first day as apprentices after all"

Cinderpaw hissed angrily, "It doesn't matter whether we get in trouble or not! They'll just find something else to blame us for, and then we'll really be in trouble"

My eyes widened in shock and shook my head quickly, "No! RiverClan would never do that to us, they care about us!"

"No, Greypaw!" Cinderpaw snapped, "They only care about you! Fallenpaw and I are just too different for them to truly see us as their clanmates!"

I blinked back tears at Cinderpaw's harsh words and shouted, "That's not true! I know it's not!"

"Cinderpaw stop!" Fallenpaw growled angrily. She quietly came over to me and tried to comfort me, even going so far as to lick away the few salty tears that had managed to escape my eyes.

She stepped away from me slowly and said, "Cinderpaw had no right to speak to you in such a way"

I nodded in agreement. Shook my pelt quickly, trying to regain a look of control. Fallenpaw suddenly looked down at her paws and murmured, "But Cinderpaw _is_ right. RiverClan loves you, despite your unknown blood. But Cinderpaw and I just…don't seem to belong"

"S-so you're agreeing with her?" I rasped sadly. Fallenpaw nodded and draped her tail over my back. Fallenpaw gave me a small smile and said, "How about we go back to camp…?" she flashed a look at Cinderpaw, "All three of us"

Cinderpaw shook her head, "No thanks. You to go on back, I'm going to keep looking"

Fallenpaw sighed in defeat and nodded. She manage to pull my gaze away from my sister and we quickly fled back into the bushes…

* * *

We'd just returned to camp, and almost as soon as we did, Fallenpaw left my side. She waved her tail to say goodnight, and then slipped into her own den, which was right in-between Crowpaw's and Sunpaw's dens.

I waved back and quickly entered my own den. I breathed in the smell of the Thunderpath, and despite of what had just happened there; I smiled.

I found myself yawning, despite the fact I hadn't woken up that long ago. And soon enough, I found myself asleep and dreaming, but this dream was different than any dream I'd ever had…

_I was in a dark pine forest, in the middle of night. Through the quarter moons glow, I was able to make out the silhouettes of two cats._

_I tried to will my body to move, but it wouldn't budge. I found myself straining my ears to hear the voices of the two cats._

"You don't really think I can bring them with me, do you?" _the voice of a she-cat hissed. I felt a sense of familiarity at the sound of the she-cat, but I could understand why._

_As I went back to listening to the two cats' conversation, I heard a tom say, _"…They'll die without their mother!"

_I felt an even greater sense of familiarity when I heard the tom's voice, but again I could place it. Suddenly my vision became blurry, and when it focused again, what I saw shock me._

_I was looking down three newborn she-kits. The first was grey and black, and was much bigger than the other two. The last kit was rolled on her side, which meant I was able to see the familiar patch of white on the tortoiseshell's pelt. But it was the second kit that truly caught my attention. She was grey, with grey dappled and she already had the makings of a long tail._

_I was so surprised because this kits appearance was the appearance I saw every time I looked at my reflection in the river or in a rain puddle. This little kit was me, which meant the other two kits had to be Cinderpaw and Fallenpaw!_

_Suddenly, my vision blurred again. I was back in the unfamiliar pine forest. I heard the she-cat break the silence between the two cats y saying, _"RiverClan. Take them to RiverClan's border, there they'll be safe"

Then, just as abruptly as the dream had started, it ended. My head shoot up as I awoke. I sighed as I saw the sun peeking through the darkness.

As I left my den, I saw that most the clan was already up. I saw Fallenpaw eating and laughing with Duckpaw and Crowpaw. Fallenpaw's yellow eyes revealed exhaustion and fatigue, which surprised me. What had happened to her? And why was she so tired?

Clawswipe wasn't up yet, so I grabbed a mouthful of minnows and ate alone under the Ancient Willow. I thought carefully about my dream. The two cats obviously were talking about their kits. And the memory of Cinderpaw, Fallenpaw, and I as newborns kits was there as well.

That's when it dawn on me! And I thought to myself, my pelt prickling in excitement, '_Could those two cats be our parents?_'


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Fallenpaw's P.O.V)

My tail dragged in exhaustion as I padded back to camp with Ravenflight and Crowpaw. Darkshade had Whitecough, and Morninglight didn't want to risk her spreading Whitecough or the deadly Greencough; so Ravenflight had offered to take the stubborn black apprentice hunting with us.

It hadn't been _as_ bad as I'd thought. Crowpaw was surprisingly nice, but I bet it was just so Ravenflight didn't punish him. I had kind of been in awe of Crowpaw when he was fishing; he was _really_ good!

I hadn't been very good, but Ravenflight said I was doing very well for only being apprenticed for a moon. I'd even caught a frog, which surprised even Crowpaw. Ravenflight had told me that only the faster cats could catch frogs, because they were super slippery and faster than fish.

When we got back to camp, I happily put my freshkill on the pile; but I saved the fog. Cinderpaw hadn't been eating as much as the rest of the apprentices. She was too stubborn to eat any type of fish, despite her visible hunger. Plus, she hadn't spoken to Greypaw at all since the incident near the Thunderpath, and that had also caused her health to decline.

I padded up to Cinderpaw and placed the frog at her paws. She eyed the frog hungrily and rasped, "Is that for me?"

I nodded and grinned, "I caught it myself"

Cinderpaw bit into the frog and purred, "It's good!"

I felt a rush of happiness at my sister praise. I could tell that this tiny frog had helped fill my sister's stomach. Suddenly Ravenflight approached us and said proudly, "It seems Pantherfoot has chosen you and your sisters to go to the gathering"

"Pantherfoot?" I asked, trying to mask my excitement. Ravenflight nodded sadly, "Duskstar has come down with Greencough, and since he has two lives left, Morninglight wants him to stay in camp"

"So Morninglight isn't going to the gathering?" I asked in confusion. Ravenflight shook her head, "Duckpaw will be staying here while Morninglight is away"

"Oh", I said sadly, "I really had hoped Duckpaw and I would go to my first gathering _together_"

"I'm sure you'll go to one together eventually", Ravenflight said, standing up, "We'll be leaving soon, so I'd get ready to go"

"Thanks", I said waving my tail at my mentor as she padded away, "We will!"

* * *

I was walking in-between my sisters as we entered Fourtrees. The four Great Oaks took my breath away as I stared memorized at the empty branches that covered most of the clearing.

Crowpaw had ended up coming to the gathering too, so we were kind of stuck with the arrogant furball. I nudged Greypaw gently and nodded to a group of apprentices that kept glancing over at Greypaw and said, "Why don't you go talk to them?"

Greypaw shuffled her paws nervously, "I don't know. I get kind of nervous when I'm all alone and…"

My eyes widened as I came up with an idea. I nudged Cinderpaw towards Greypaw and said cheerfully, "Then take Cinderpaw with you!"

Greypaw glanced at Cinderpaw nervously, mouth slightly agape. Greypaw was going to protest, but Crowpaw suddenly came up to me and said, "Fallenpaw, come with me, there are some cats I want you to meet"

I was a little surprised, but I hesitantly nodded. As I followed Crowpaw, I glanced behind my back. Greypaw and Cinderpaw were eyeing each other awkwardly. They both made eye contact with me. I gave them a small smile and nodded towards the group of apprentices. I saw Cinderpaw seemingly sigh and stand up. She said something to Greypaw, and the two began to make their way over to the apprentices.

"Guys, this is Fallenpaw", Crowpaw said, snapping my attention back to Crowpaw. He gave me an encouraging smile and I shyly said, "H-Hi"

"So…" A grey she-cat with dark grey ears and underbelly said, narrowing her bright blue eyes, "You're this Fallenpaw we all heard about at the last gathering, huh?"

"Um…" I said sheepishly, "I'm not sure I know what you're…"

"Anyway…" the she-cat said, "I'm Riverpaw, from WindClan"

A light grey tom with gleaming amber eyes said, "Crowpaw's told us a lot about you. He said you're a Drypaw. Does that mean you don't like anything wet?"

I flashed a glare at Crowpaw, who shrugged sheepishly. I turn back to the tom and said, "No, not everything wet; just water. I actually really like the mud"

"Sounds like she's more ShadowClan than RiverClan, right Pebblepaw?" A long-furred white tom with pale yellow eyes said.

The light grey tom; or Pebblepaw as the white tom had called him nodded in agreement. Pebblepaw smiled at me kindly and said, "I'm Pebblepaw, from ShadowClan"

"And I'm Cloudpaw. I'm from ThunderClan", the white tom said, "And this is my brother Falconpaw". Cloudpaw flicked his tail towards a dappled golden-brown tom with blue eyes.

The tom; Falconpaw smiled at me and touched noses, catching me off guard. This tom was _really_ friendly, but despite his forward introduction, he seemed nice.

Apparently Crowpaw didn't find it very funny though, because I heard him grow angrily at Falconpaw. Let's just say that Falconpaw didn't speak much to me for the rest of the gathering.

When the leaders called the clans together, I looked around and saw Greypaw and Cinderpaw sitting next to two toms; apprentices, from the looks of them, but I could tell from what clan they were from.

"Crowpaw…" I whispered, gaining his attention. I nodded towards the two apprentices, "Do you know who they are?"

Crowpaw thought for a moment before saying, "The black tom is named Blackpaw, he's from WindClan. But I don't know who the pale golden tom is though, or what clan he's from"

I nodded in thanks and turned my attention to the leaders. I saw Pantherfoot approach the Great Rock. He puffed out his chest and said, "RiverClan is well. Duskstar is attending to something important back in camp, so I'm speaking in his place"

_Why was he lying about Duskstar?_ I wondered. Pantherfoot continued, "RiverClan is well. We have three new apprentices; Greypaw, Cinderpaw, and Fallenpaw, all of which are here tonight"

"Greypaw! Cinderpaw! Fallenpaw!" The clans called out to the sky. I puffed out my chest proudly as I heard the clans-including Crowpaw-shouting my name.

"We also have one kit named Dapplekit born to Maplefall", Pantherfoot said, with a hint of additional pride as he spoke about his newborn daughter.

A brown and black she-cat stepped up next. Crowpaw whispered to me, "That's Leafstar, she's WindClan's leader"

Leafstar said, "WindClan has three new apprentices; Thistlepaw, Goldenpaw, and Snakepaw"

As we cheered for the new apprentices, I looked around and saw two young toms; one spikey grey and the other a light brown tabby sitting proudly with the WindClan cats.

I noticed the pale ginger tom next to Greypaw was doing the same, so I could easily guess he was one of the new apprentices.

Once every cat had quieted down, Leafstar continued, "We also have to new kits; Flamekit and Blazekit, born to Duskfire and Redtail. And we have also lost our elder Pantherfur"

As Leafstar stepped back, a white tabby she-cat stepped forward. She scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes before saying, "ThunderClan is also well. We have kits in the nursery and apprentices in training"

This must be Shellstar; ThunderClan's leader. As the clans murmured, happy that ThunderClan was well; Shellstar growled, "But we have a request to make from Duskstar, but since he is not here, I have no problem telling his deputy"

"We are in need of more territory", Shellstar announced coldly, "We will be marking Sunningrocks as our territory starting at dawn. Do not hunt there again, or we will punish severely"

_That's impossible! _I thought in outrage. Clans had never given up territory before. How dare she think she could take RiverClan's territory! Sunningrocks had always been on the opposite side of the river, near the ThunderClan border, but ThunderClan had never taken it before; even in Leafbare.

Pantherfoot said nothing thought, but he glared at Shellstar murderously. As Shellstar stepped back, a tortoiseshell she-cat walked up, the obvious discomfort from what had just happened was evident on her face.

The tortoiseshell cleared her throat and said frowning, sounding quite cold, "ShadowClan is feeling the full effected of Leafbare, with prey so scare; but we are surviving. Lilypaw has earned her medicine cat name and is now known as Lilystem, that is all"

I stared at the she-cat in shock. How could she keep her composure after what had just happened? I glanced at the leader and saw she yellow eyes gleaming sharply and cold, still holding little emotion. I turned to Crowpaw and asked, "What's her name?"

Crowpaw looked at me in surprise and asked, "ShadowClan's leader?" I nodded. Crowpaw frowned, "That's Poppystar, known for her emotionless composure"

"I can see that", I said nodding. I grinned, "She acts like Cinderpaw"

Crowpaw laughed, "Your right!"

As we laughed cheerfully together, we didn't notice Pantherfoot gathering up the RiverClan cats. He shouted at us irately, "Crowpaw! Fallenpaw! Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes at Crowpaw and the two of us bound after Pantherfoot and the rest of the patrol. As we walked back to camp in silent anger, I smiled in spite of myself. Spending the gathering with Crowpaw hadn't been so bad; in fact it had been…fun!


End file.
